


【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（十四）完结

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（十四）完结

【铁虫】偶像想要潜规则我怎么办？（十四） 完  
彼得的人生从此进入了和过去完全不同的新阶段，托尼斯塔克从墙上的海报变成了每天醒来都能看见和摸得着的真人，这一切都太不真实了。

两个人几乎到了形影不离的程度，哈皮一天的工作要忍受好几次两人完全无视他地拥抱接吻秀恩爱，尤其是托尼，丝毫不顾及别人在场，甚至有次连吃饭，哈皮都看到彼得是坐在托尼腿上吃的。彼得羞耻地像被烫了一样跳下来坐到一边，始作俑者却一脸理所当然地继续他的午餐。

最让彼得苦恼的是，托尼为了那个一秒都不分开的承诺，这次拍戏都到片场陪着彼得。虽然巨大并且内部设施极为齐全的旅行车确实是比酒店舒服多了没错，但是看着导演诚惶诚恐的样子，彼得还是很抱歉给导演带来了这么大压力。并且他的丈夫十分爱在导演拍戏的时候毫不留情的发表看法，虽然最后证明影帝的专业度还是很强的。

结婚之后的两个人完全不回避任何公共场合，媒体照片层出不穷，几乎天天都能占据几次热门，虽然感觉这样实在是过于高调，但是彼得还是认真地挑选两人好看的媒体图偷偷存在手机里，每当这么做的时候，男孩都感到一阵难以言喻地甜蜜并自以为是自己的小秘密。当然，偷窥狂先生实际上一清二楚。

彼得的新作品表现的都非常出色，也收获了越来越多粉丝的喜爱，开始成为一个真正的演艺明星，而托尼斯塔克的爱人身份更是让他得到了不少优待，虽然他并不想，但是不得不承认这样少了很多辛苦。

关于托尼是如何处理昆汀贝克的，彼得其实不是很清楚，他以为自己打了那个混蛋一顿已经够了，最多是因为绑架罪被关进监狱。但其实，昆汀和村庄事件的组织者，托尼托自己的几个能力非常人的好朋友亲自动手抓了起来送到了斯塔克家专门的监狱......

夏末初秋的天气，彼得在自家的阳台上躺着刷手机晒太阳，架子上的绿藤随着小风悄悄动着，男孩白色的宽松衬衣下伸出两条白皙的腿，悠闲地晃来晃去。作为托尼的小粉丝，彼得的马甲可是一只批的严严实实地不停地搜集网络上关于托尼的最新消息和讨论，又翻出收藏起来的图片美滋滋地欣赏。

斯塔克先生看着男孩沐浴在阳光下温柔的轮廓、毫不设防地冲着自己张开的两条腿，自己那第三只腿几乎立刻立正了......

衣服被褪下来的时候男孩还在忙着藏手机不让托尼知道他的秘密。整个过程彼得都处在一种露天直播的恐惧感中，敏感地不行，托尼当然喜闻乐见，家里养的小狗还在周围来回跑......

托尼既开放又直接，虽然一直都知道，但是彼得还是总是感到难为情。最难为情的一次，是当一场戏里拍到托尼死去的画面时，入戏太深的彼得哭到最后开始上气不接下气，结束拍摄的众人一脸同情地看着影帝挂着死亡妆容安慰小爱人。

“好了好了，我这不是好好的呢，只是拍戏而已。”托尼既心疼又无奈，拍着彼得的背紧紧抱着安慰，但是男孩的眼泪止不住一样开始往外掉。

“我也不想哭的。”彼得委屈地打了个哭嗝，整张小脸通红。

托尼简直被可爱搞得阵亡了，内脏都被一只小手挠来挠去，不顾对方哭花的脸，深深吻住彼得，男孩被吓的呆了几秒，围观众人纷纷掏出了手机，彼得立刻去推对方，却被拦腰抱了起来。托尼完全不顾身后众人调笑的声音，将小爱人拉近了最近的“小黑屋”补妆间，他一刻也等不了了。

“不要，不行！”彼得急的更想哭了，虽然在场大家都是朋友，但这种事也太明显太羞耻了！男孩感觉自己至少要被取笑一年。

“你真是能要我命。”托尼捧着小花猫的脸无奈地抱怨，将彼得放在化妆台上，一边脱彼得的衣服一边咬住他的肩膀，伸进去掐住他娇嫩的乳头。

彼得一边哭一边止不住地又开始打嗝，泪珠吧嗒吧嗒地掉在托尼裸露地手臂上，托尼脱下两人的衬裤，迫不及待将自己的坚硬送了进去，因为昨晚的亲热，彼得身体里还潮湿软乎着。

彼得努力捂住自己的嘴，一边哭一边呜咽呻吟，这样的情形似乎格外令托尼激动，他急切的抽动让男孩快要招架不住，身下的化妆台摇摇晃晃，上面的物品都掉了下去。过大的动静让彼得吓得一直收紧，托尼无奈地更用力地插进去拓开他的身体......

这件事后，彼得气得直接回到梅那里住，梅高兴地揉着小侄子的毛，彼得也难得自由地和内德疯狂熬夜玩了两天游戏，第三天内德实在熬不住了，习惯了被抱着睡彼得反而失眠了，睡惯了家里的大床，背叛了这个自己原来亲切可爱的小床。

“坏蛋托尼斯塔克。”男孩对着手机上的照片小声吼道，然后亲了一口屏幕，终于抱着手机睡着了。

第二天一大早老坏蛋就亲自捧着花上门来找人了，巧的是，哈皮正拿着一大捧玫瑰花按着梅家的门铃。

“你不会是要？”托尼摘下眼镜，认真打量着哈皮。

“......”哈皮尴尬地正了正领带，“就是你想的那样子。”

托尼点头，开门的梅吃惊的看着捧花两人，还未等到她说话，托尼就抢先说了，“鉴于今天的主角另有其人，我建议你直接让我进去找小孩，你们先解决你们的问题。”他用手里的眼镜指了指梅和哈皮之间。

“哈皮？”梅舒了口气。

托尼轻手轻脚走进彼得的房间，窗帘拉的不太严，艳阳斜斜的溜进来照亮了男孩半边脸颊，上面的小绒毛轻柔地浮动着，却突然被一只大手压了下去。

“斯塔克先生。”彼得开始说梦话，并抱住了自己脸上的手，托尼无奈地亲了亲他的额头，侧躺在男孩身边，彼得自觉地靠进他怀里。

客厅里两个人的声音渐渐模糊到一点也听不清，房间里的两个人在这一天依偎着睡着了，做了一个长长的梦。

（完）


End file.
